Unsterblichkeit
by Styko
Summary: Elisabeth Der Tod ist es Leid darauf zu warten, dass Elisabeth aufgibt und sucht deshalb Luccheni in seiner Wohnung auf, um ihn zu dem zu treiben, wozu er nicht fähig ist...


**Titel:** Unsterblichkeit

**Teil:** Oneshot

**Fandom:** Elisabeth

**Genre:** General

**Warnings:** Mordkomplotte; nicht betagelesen; seltsam

**Rating:** PG

**Bemerkung:** Es kann nichts bei rauskommen, wenn man im Bett liegt, obwohl man gar nicht will, dann das Plotbunny ankommt und einen mit der Idee fast erschlägt, sodass man schreiben muss, auch wenn man keinen Computer da hat – jedenfalls keinen mit Tastatur, sodass man schreiben könnte – und es handschriftlich verfassen muss, was so schrecklich langsam vonstatten geht. Außerdem hasse ich abtippen.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hatten hierbei, sie ist komisch, ich glaub ein wenig zu überstürzt und zu schnell in der „Handlung" (die in diesem Sinne nicht wirklich existiert), aber ich weiß jetzt auch nicht, wie ich es anders machen sollte. Egal o.o Äh... ja o.o viel Spaß o.o verwirrt davon trottet

(Schreibt man es jetzt eigentlich Luccheni oder Lucheni? o.o Egal. Luccheni schreibt, weil das schöner aussieht X3)

**Disclaimer:** „Elisabeth" und seine Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern zum künstlerischen Teil Michael Kunze und Silvester Levay. Die Figuren in dieser Story erheben keinen Anspruch auf authentische Charaktereigenschaften der realen Vorbilder. Zusätzlich ziehe ich keinerlei kommerziellen Nutzen aus dieser Geschichte. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und falls er jemandem nicht gefällt, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, aber ich möchte keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. haben, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, die jemandem nicht gefällt).

**Unsterblichkeit**

„Was willst du von mir?"

Der Ton war gelassen, das Grinsen süffisant. Der Tod runzelt die Stirn. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass man ihn so begrüßte. Die Lippen kräuselnd, ging er einen Schritt weiter in die heruntergekommene Wohnung, blieb aber sofort wieder stehen. Missmut und Abscheu schienen deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn der Andere meinte:

„Wenn du eine aufgeräumte Wohnung hättest haben wollen, hättest du dich schon anmelden müssen."

Dem Tod gefiel dieses wegwerfende Schulterzucken nicht. Sich anmelden! Der Tod meldete sich nicht an, er kam ganz plötzlich und meist unerwartet. Deshalb hatten die Menschen Angst vor ihm! Selbst die Mutigsten und Zynischsten zitterten, sobald sie in sein Gesicht sahen! Aber dieser hier...

Der Tod kniff die Augen zusammen. In all seiner langen Existenz und selbst in der vergleichbar kurzen Zeitspanne, in der nun der Mensch auf Erden wandelte, war ihm so etwas nur selten passiert. Doch in diesem Jahrhundert schien ein Wandel vonstatten zu gehen. Es war bereits der dritte Mensch, der sich bei seinem Anblick nicht fürchtete.

Mit Elisabeth tanzte er seit ihrer Jugend einen stetigen Tanz; Rudolf hatte er von Kindesbeinen an getröstet, bis er ihm schließlich die ersehnte Erlösung geschenkt hatte. Doch er hier, Luccheni, war anders als Mutter und Sohn. Die Kaiserin reizte und trotze ihm, der Kronprinz war immer nur allzu bereit gewesen sich ihm ganz hinzugeben. Luccheni stattdessen machte sich über ihn lustig!

Der Tod wurde von einem Lachen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Was ist jetzt? Du bist doch nicht hier aufgetaucht um nur rumzustehen, oder?"

Der Italiener lachte noch einmal, hielt dann jedoch inne. Für ein paar Sekunden musterte er den Tod, um schließlich mit einem fast anzüglichen Grinsen zu fragen. „Du kannst doch reden, oder?"

Der Tod verengte die Augen und hob das Kinn an. Doch die Geste, die eigentlich Überlegenheit demonstrieren sollte, löste nur weitere Belustigung seitens des Menschen aus.

„Verstehen tust du mich immerhin schon mal."

Der Tod wandte seinen Blick ab und machte eine Handbewegung, woraufhin ein Stuhl, der an einer der Wände stand, von alleine zurückflog. Sich setzend fing der Tod schließlich an zu sprechen.

„Du bist nicht überrascht?"

Luccheni hob eine Augenbraue, als ob es ihn verwunderte, dass ausgerechnet dies die erste Frage war.

„Dass du plötzlich im Zimmer standest ohne die Tür zu öffnen?" Der Tod gab ein knappes Nicken. Luccheni lachte auf. „Wieso sollt ich überrascht sein? Du bist der Tod! Du bist der letzte, dem man etwas in den Weg stellen kann."

Er lachte noch einmal auf, sich auf dem unbezogenen Feldbett zurücklehnend.

„Du weißt wer ich bin?"

„Natürlich weiß ich, wer du bist. Du bist in meiner Jugend oft genug um mich herumgeschlichen."

Der Tod schwieg. Das stimmte. Luccheni stand einige Male kurz vor ihm, aber wie durch ein Wunder war er ihm immer wieder entronnen. Deshalb hatte er ihn ausgewählt. Der Tod wusste, dass Luccheni am Leben hing und etwas erreichen wollte.

„Was willst du jetzt von mir? Mach, ich habe keine Ewigkeiten Zeit so wie du."

Der Tod warf ihm wieder einen abschätzigen Blick zu, aber Luccheni blätterte inzwischen in einer Zeitung. Er besah sich das Zimmer des Menschen. Tisch und Boden waren übersäht mit Zeitungen und anarchistischen Schriften. Die Wände hingen voll mit Bildern potenzieller Opfer. An einem blieben die Augen des Todes haften.

„Er kommt nicht."

Luccheni sah gelangweilt auf und folgte dem Blick des Anderen zu einer Fotographie des Prinzen von Orléans.

„Ich weiß", gab er mit deutlichem Missfallen zu.

Ein Schweigen folgte. Der Tod starrte weiter das Bild an, Luccheni las wieder die Zeitung. Dann wandte der Tod ruckartig den Kopf und die Zeitung in Lucchenis Händen wurde durch eine andere ersetzt. Im vorherigen Moment noch einen Artikel lesend, starrte der Mensch nun auf ein Abbild der Kaiserin Elisabeth.

„Sie kommt."

Luccheni hob den Blick, um über den Rand der Blätter zu schauen. Die Stimme des Todes war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, aber ungemein intensiv. Für Sekunden starrten sie sich an.

„Und?"

„Ich will, dass du sie tötest."

Einen Moment lang schien Luccheni ernsthaft überrascht; dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Der Tod bittet jemanden für ihn zu töten!" Der Italiener schüttelte belustig den Kopf. „Liegt da nicht ein gewisses Paradox drin!"

„Du bist Anarchist; seit wann kümmerst du doch um Ordnung!"

Der Tod verstummte ruckartig. Er hatte schärfer geklungen als beabsichtigt. Noch dazu hatte er sich bloßgestellt, indem er sich... menschlich verhalten hatte. Und damit auch sein Geheimnis preisgegeben.

Luccheni grinste wissend, als er nun sprach. „So ist das also. Du kannst sie nicht haben; sie trotzt dir." Er lachte leise. „Den Sohn konntest du verführen, aber die Mutter bleibt standhaft. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund kannst du nicht mehr warten. Du willst sie jetzt, aber sie widersteht dir weiterhin. Deshalb brauchst du mich!"

Obwohl Luccheni halb auf dem Bett lag, in ausgewaschener, zerschlissener Kleidung, und der Tod erhaben und edel gekleidet auf dem Stuhl saß, erschien in diesem Moment der Mensch weitaus mächtiger als der Bezwinger des Lebens. Dies wurde nur noch verstärkt, als Luccheni nun das aussprach, was den Tod menschlich und damit bezwingbar machte:

„Du liebst sie."

Und obwohl er sich im Unterbewusstsein längst eingestanden hatte, erschütterte es den Tod diese Tatsache aus dem Mund eines Menschen zu hören. Er sprang auf und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, erstarrte dann jedoch mitten in der Bewegung. Luccheni kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern las leicht amüsiert den Artikel zum Bild der Kaiserin Österreichs. Schon richtiggehend beiläufig, meinte er in einem Plauderton, wie man ihn nur bei guten Freunden benutzte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass der Tod lieben kann. Ein wenig... ungewöhnlich. Und sonderlich schmeichelhaft ist das meiner Meinung nach auch nicht. Aber" – er musterte Elisabeth auf dem Bild – „diese Frau war schon immer etwas eigen gewesen." Luccheni überflog einige weitere Zeilen des Artikels. „Du bist schon lange hinter ihr her, oder? Erst ihr Lieblingscousin, dann der Sohn... ach nein, sogar schon die älteste Tochter im Kindbett. 40 Jahre! Eine lange Zeit für einen Menschen, kurz für dich. Wieso wartest du nicht einfach noch? Sie ist nicht mehr die jüngste. Lange wird sie nicht mehr leben."

Wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen, doch mit zunehmender Dauer schien der Tod durch Luccheni hindurchzustarren, bis er schließlich in längst vergangene Zeiten blickte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr warten", flüsterte er schließlich, mehr zu sich selbst.

Luccheni wandte den Blick ab und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung. Er war fast fertig sie durchzulesen, als er den Blick des Todes auf sich spürte. Er sah auf.

„Ja?"

Doch der Tod starrte ihn nur an. Mit einem Seufzen und einem Augenrollen, legte er die Zeitung weg.

„Was gibst du mir dafür, dass ich sie töte!"

Der Tod antwortete nicht gleich. „Du hast keine Wahl."

Luccheni schüttelte erneut belustigt den Kopf.

„Du kannst mir nicht drohen. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Du musst mir schon etwas geben, damit ich dich und deine _Liebste_ zusammenführe."

Der Tod verengte die Augen. Die Art wie Luccheni ‚Liebste' sagte gefiel ihm nicht. Aber der Mensch hatte Recht, mit dem, was er sagte.

„Also; was kriege ich für das Leben der Kaiserin Elisabeth?"

„Unsterblichkeit."

Luccheni lachte auf. „So etwas kannst du nicht; das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

„Nicht so." Der Tod setzte sich wieder und schien seine Erhabenheit zurückgewonnen zu haben. „Nicht das ewige Leben, sondern wahre Unsterblichkeit als der Mörder Elisabeths. Sie hat schon heute eine große Wirkung auf die Menschen, in der Zukunft wird sich das zu einer Faszination ohne gleichen ausweiten. Bisher gilt sie als unantastbar. Weder ihr Mann noch ihr Sohn noch sonst jemand hat es je geschafft sie zu erreichen. _Du_ kannst das schaffen. Du allein bist in der Lage sie zu stürzen!"

Ein langes Schweigen breitete sich in dem kleinen Raum aus. Schließlich brach Luccheni die Stille.

„Du hast jemanden vergessen bei deiner Aufzählung: dich"

Der Tod stand ruckartig auf und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Luccheni blieb von der Geste unbeeindruckt, sah aber trotzdem auf die Hand des anderen, da er bemerkt hatte, dass sie etwas hielt. Als der Tod sie wegnahm, erkannte der Mensch eine Feile.

„Überleg es dir gut. Die Unsterblichkeit kriegt man nicht jeden Tag angeboten."

Und damit verschwand der Tod, Luccheni und die Feile zurücklassend.


End file.
